Meet and Greet
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Minta tanda tangan Actor yang paling ia hindari. Demi adiknya yang sedang sakit dan rewel ingin mendapatkan hadiah Actor itu saat acara meet and greet mereka. Aish, di tambah lagi Naruto harus bersikap layaknya seorang fangirl hanya untuk dapat tanda tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Actor jutekan/Kalau di jutekin balik bisa jadi Naruto gagal dapat tanda tangan/SasuFemNaru/RnR :D


**Meet and Greet~**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Minta tanda tangan Actor yang paling ia hindari. Demi adiknya yang sedang sakit dan rewel ingin mendapatkan hadiah dari Actor itu saat acara meet and greet mereka. Aish, di tambah lagi-**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya-**

* * *

"Hah!" berteriak kecil pada sosok yang tengah berbaring di hadapannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengacak rambutnya sekilas. Kedua Saphire itu menatap sang empunya. Uzumaki Karin, Gadis dengan rambut merah menyala, dan kacamata yang bertengger menjadi ciri khasnya. Kedua mata yang melihatnya balik, tangan saling bertautan. Seolah memohon padanya.

"Aku mohon _Neesan_ , satu kali ini saja~" nada merajuk keluar, pandangan blink-blink tidak bisa begitu saja membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto kalah.

Yang ada wanita itu malah berkacak pinggang, "Kau tahu _Neesan_ paling benci Actor itu kan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah minta _Neesan_ untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya?!"

"Ha..habisnya, hari ini ada acara _meet and greet_ dengan Sasuke-sama. Dan aku tidak bisa ke sana, jadi-" perkataan Karin terhenti,

"Suruh saja Kyuu atau temanmu yang lain ke sana." Mendengus kesal, Naruto lebih memilih memandang ke arah lain.

Tidak bisa melihat sang adik bungsu yang kini sudah mengembungkan pipi, "Kyuu _-nii_ mana mau aku suruh pergi ke sana. Dia kan paling anti tempat-tempat ramai begitu! Kalau teman-temanku, _Neesan_ tahu kalau di acara _meet and greet_ ini kita di batasi meminta tanda tangan cukup satu saja, jadi aku tidak bisa meminta mereka untuk menggantikan tempatku kan? Hanya _Neesan_ satu-satunya harapanku!"

Benar-benar alay adiknya ini, mentang-mentang umurnya tujuh belas tahun sifatnya jadi ababil. Rewel, mewek dan salah Naruto juga yang selalu memanjakan Karin ataupun Kyuubi ( adik pertamanya )

Mau bagaimana lagi, kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu jadi Naruto sebagai kakak tertua lah yang harus menjaga dan merawat kedua adiknya. Di umurnya yang kedua puluh tujuh tahun, gara-gara sibuk mengurus adik-adiknya dia bahkan sampai tidak sempat untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau pernikahan.

Untunglah pekerjaannya sebagai Desain Interior handal membuat keuangan keluarganya selalu tercukupi.

"Tidak." Menolak permintaan Karin.

" _Neesan_ , aku mohon~"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Hiks-baiklah kalau _Neesan_ tidak mau." Kedua Saphire Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah adiknya, gadis merah itu bergerak tiba-tiba dan hendak mencabut selang infusnya.

Astaga!

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sudah cukup Naruto cemas mendapati adiknya terkena demam berdarah dan membuatnya di rawat selama beberapa hari. Dia bahkan sampai tidak tidur untuk menjaga Karin, walaupun Kyuubi memaksanya untuk berganti shift jaga setiap harinya.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi!

"Habis _Neesan_ sama sekali tidak mau menggantikanku! Jadi biar aku saja yang ke sana!" Karin berteriak kecil, sedikit memberontak saat tangan Naruto mengganggu pergerakannya.

"Ish! Kau ini kan bisa dapat tanda tangan itu kapan saja! Sudahlah isthirahat saja hari ini, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

" _Neesan_ tidak tahu kalau acara _meet and greet_ ini di adakan satu tahun sekali! Hueee, mana mau aku menunggu tahun depan untuk dapat tanda tangan Sasuke-sama! Aku bisa malu sama teman-temanku! Terus kapan lagi aku bisa jabatan tangan sama Sasuke-sama, terus bisa saja kan Sasuke-sama-"

Sasuke-sama-

Sasuke-sama-

Arghhh mendengar nama itu sudah membuat Naruto mual! Aishh! Apa bagusnya sih Actor muka papan begitu, hah?! Sudah tidak pernah senyum, sifatnya dingin, terus kenapa coba banyak wanita yang sering pingsan gara-gara baru melihat wajah orang itu?!

Naruto benar-benar anti dengan wajah Teflon seperti Sasuke, setidaknya seorang Actor itu harusnya bersikap dan berwajah ramah dong kepada fansnya, bukannya sinis begitu.

"Karin!"

"Aku mau ke sana sekarang!"

" _Neesan_ bilang isthirahat!"

"Aku bisa telat! Nanti bisa-bisa aku tidak dapat tanda tangan Sasuke-sama!"

Hastaga! Adiknya ini benar-benar kecanduan sama Actor itu. Sial! Sasuke berani sekali meracuni pikiran adik kesayangannya!

Daripada lihat adiknya pingsan di jalan-

"Aish! Iya, iya _Neesan_ akan minta tanda tangannya! Dimana tempatnya?! Puas kan?!" menatap tajam sang adik, Karin hanya bisa cengengesan. Gadis merah itu tertawa lebar,

"Ahaha, gitu dong _Neesan._ Tempatnya dekat kok dari sini, Sunny Resto tahu kan? Di persimpangan jalan belok kanan terus nanti ada Resto yang besar, terus kalau banyak gadis-gadis berkumpul di sana pasti itu dia~ Sakura, Ino sama Tenten ke sana juga kok jadi-hmphh!" sebelum adiknya nyerocos lebih jauh, Naruto sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Oke, oke _Neesan_ tahu kok tempatnya, ah! Cuma perlu minta tanda tangan saja cukup kan? Habis itu pulang."

"Iya!"

Sebenarnya ia ragu ke tempat itu, berdesakan, dorong-dorongan, terhimpit, benar-benar menyusahkan. Hah~

"Awas lho, nanti kalau Sasuke itu suka sama _Neesan_. Kakakmu ini tidak mau tanggung jawab~" memberi ancaman pada Karin, berharap gadis merah itu berubah pikiran.

"Biar saja, Toh kalau dia suka sama _Neesan_. Aku bisa setiap hari ketemu sama Sasuke-sama, benar kan?"

Sialan-

Adiknya ini pintar sekali mengelak-

"Kau tidak cemburu?!"

"Hm, asal bisa lihat Sasuke-sama dari dekat. Dia jadi Istri _Neesan_ juga tidak apa-apa~"

"Suami, bukan Istri!"

"Cieeee, berarti _Neesan_ mau dong jadi Istrinya Sasuke-sama~"

Aish!

Capek berdebat dengan adik cerewetnya, Naruto lebih memilih keluar dengan hentakan kaki keras. Karin berhasil menjebaknya, sial!

" _Neesan_ pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati, Ingat _Neesan_. Jangan perlihatkan wajah cemberut saat minta tanda tangan nanti ya! Sasuke-sama itu orangnya jutekan lho!"

Dan kalimat terakhir Karin berhasil membuat wanita itu membeku di tempat-

"….."

"….."

Itu artinya dia harus senyum-senyum ala fangirl gitu di depan Sasuke?!

Arghh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah dia sekarang-

Berdiri dengan lelah-

Hampir ambruk sebenarnya-

Bagaimana tidak?! Baru masuk ke dalam Restaurant itu saja dia sudah beberapa kali di senggol, dan terbawa arus orang-orang yang tidak sabaran untuk melihat Actor kesukaan mereka.

Hampir jatuh, terhimpit, kaki di injak dengan brutal, dan yang terakhir-

"Ugyaaa!"

Rambut pirangnya sukses nyangkut di kancing baju, gadis di dekatnya.

"Maaf Nyonya!"

 **Kretek-**

Hati Naruto ikut patah saat itu juga-

Di panggil Nyonya itu sungguh menyakitkan. Dia ini masih muda, belum menikah, hanya baju kerjanya saja yang-

Eh baju kerja-

' _Shit_ , aku lupa!' menggunakan rok kecoklatan ala pekerja wanita, dan pakaian berkerah putih. rambut yang tadinya terikat rapi kini sudah berantakan karena nyangkut tadi, membuatnya harus menggerai rambut.

Naruto memang termasuk ke dalam wanita-wanita cantik pada umumnya, tapi dengan pakaian begitu mungkin saja ada satu atau dua orang yang menganggapnya sudah menikah, atau punya anak-

'Aku masih muda!' berteriak dalam hati,

 _Fix_ Naruto tidak suka dengan acara-acara seperti ini. Heran karena sang adik betah berada di tempat beginian.

Di tambah lagi sekarang sudah masuk ke acara puncak-

Acara tanda tangan-

Haruskah ia mengantri di antara banyaknya orang-orang seperti ini?

'Hh, Demi adik, tidak apa-apa sekali-kali~' mendesah panjang, menyemangati dirinya. Naruto harus siap akting di depan Sasuke nanti. Jadi wanita fangirl yang ngebet pingin minta tanda tangan sang Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Menunggu berjam-jam-**

* * *

"Selanjutnya."

Ingin menangis rasanya-

"Huee, akhirnya!" Naruto sudah benar-benar menangis sedikit. Bukan senang karena akhirnya bisa dapat tanda tangan Sasuke, tapi karena akhirnya dia bisa duduk setelah berjam-jam berdiri terus.

Wanita itu tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk dengan brutal, berhadapan dengan sang Actor.

Laki-laki berumur sama dengannya, sosok berambut raven yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan manajernya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya.

'Akting, akting!' kembali membatin, jangan perlihatkan wajah jutek. Bisa-bisa usahanya sejak tadi gagal total. Mana mau dia seperti itu! Enak saja!

Melemaskan wajahnya, Naruto mencoba tersenyum lebar. Berpura-pura super bahagia bisa ketemu Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku bisa minta tanda tanganmu, Sasuke-" sedikit tersedak, haruskah dia memanggil laki-laki itu dengan embel-embel _'sama'_ seperti yang biasa adiknya katakan'?!

"Sa..Sasuke _-sa-sa-sama_!" berhasil!

Biar rada aneh, tapi dia berhasil! Naruto bersorak dalam hati.

Sosok Teflon itu hanya mendengus singkat, tangannya terulur, "Hn, dimana kau ingin aku tanda tangan?"

"Eh?"

Dimana?

"Hh, berikan benda apapun agar aku bisa tanda tangan."

Benda-

 _Shit_ dia lupa lagi! "Tu..tunggu sebentar!" sedikit panik, Naruto membuka tasnya. Mengacak-acak, dan mencari sesuatu.

"Cepatlah." Suara baritone itu kembali membuatnya panik-

Kertas

Kertas

Ker-

Ah ketemu!

Satu-satunya kertas nota dari belanjaan yang kemarin ia beli. Wanita pirang itu langsung saja dengan wajah polos memberikan nota belanjaan itu pada Sasuke.

"Tanda tangan di sini!"

Sasuke diam-

"…."

Manajernya,

Para bodyguard yang menjaga Sasuke-

"…."

"….."

Semuanya kompak diam-

Sebelum-

"Pft!" Naruto mendengar beberapa bodyguard dan juga manajer sang Uchiha tengah menahan tawa.

Apa ada yang salah?

Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung, apa lucunya sih?

Sasuke mendengus kecil, laki-laki itu terlihat memijat keningnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kedua Onyx itu menatapnya lekat. "Kau benar-benar ingin tanda tanganku ada di kertas ini?" dia bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, hanya itu saja kertas yang ada di tasnya kan? "Iya!"

"Pfttt!" tawa tertahan kembali terdengar, Naruto jadi kesal sendiri.

'Apaan sih?!'

"Ck, setidaknya bisakah kau membeli buku atau benda yang lebih berharga di bandingkan ini? Kau kira tanda tanganku ini seharga kertas nota belanjaan?" suara Sasuke terdengar menekan, seolah dia tersinggung.

Cuman minta tanda tangan di sana apa susahnya sih?!

Naruto ingin menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Wanita itu kesal setengah mati, ini salah satu hal yang tidak ia suka dari Sasuke. Actor yang sombongnya nggak ketulungan. Apa laki-laki itu tidak tahu seberapa lelahnya ia menunggu sejak tadi?! Hanya karena kertas seperti itu sang Uchiha protes, bagaimana kalau nanti misalnya ada orang yang bahkan lebih parah darinya meminta tanda tangan? Apa Sang Uchiha juga akan marah? Apa kerja keras mereka tidak di hargai? Apa seorang Actor papan atas seharusnya bersikap sombong seperti itu?!

Menggigit bibirnya, Naruto berusaha tenang. Dia masih tersenyum, "A..apapun tempatnya asalkan ada tanda tangan Sasuke-sama, aku tidak peduli~" berujar penuh harap, padahal dalam hati wanita itu sudah mual-mual.

"Ck, lain kali bawalah benda yang lebih bagus. Kau tahu harga diriku tidak suka melihat tanda tanganku ada di kertas kotor seperti itu."

Oh, _shitt!_

 _Kami-sama_! Tolong! Tolong tahan dia supaya tidak menjambak rambut pantat ayam sang Uchiha di depan publik.

"Ba..baik,"

Sasuke menanda tangani kertas kecil di hadapannya dengan malas, memberikannya pada Naruto cepat. "Pergilah. Seharusnya wanita sepertimu punya uang untuk membeli benda yang lebih berharga di bandingkan kertas itu."

Di akhir-

Sasuke masih menggunjingkan kertas nota itu-

Sudah mengusirnya, dan sekarang masih mengejeknya-

Aish, laki-laki ini benar-benar sialan!

Setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan Sasuke, Naruto langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Menutupnya rapat-rapat, dan sekarang artinya-

"…"

Dia sudah tidak perlu berakting lagi kan?

 **Grek-**

Wanita itu berdiri sesaat-

Ck,ck, ck jangan pikir dia akan diam saja-

Sasuke yang mengira wanita pirang di hadapannya akan pergi. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

 **Sret-**

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya tepat ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat, membuang jauh-jauh semua aktingnya. Memperlihatkan semua kekesalannya,

Kedua Saphire yang menatap tajam, kedutan amarah di kening, dan ucapan menusuk-

Onyx dan Saphire saling bertemu-

"Asal kau tahu Uchiha, kalau bukan karena adikku yang sedang sakit. Aku tidak akan sudi meminta tanda tanganmu seperti ini. Bahkan tersenyum di hadapanmu tadi pun aku hampir mual, jadi jangan mempermasalahkan keuangan wanita sepertiku karena tidak bisa memberi benda yang lebih berharga di bandingkan kertas itu-" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya-

Sebelum para bodyguard berhasil melepaskannya dari Sasuke, Naruto sudah memundurkan badannya.

Wanita yang tadinya tersenyum lebar dan berisik layaknya fangirl Sasuke lainnya, sekarang berubah menatapnya kesal. Sang Uzumaki mengibaskan rambutnya cepat-

Sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi-

"Karena kau tidak pantas mendapatkan benda yang lebih bagus di bandingkan sebuah kertas nota belanjaan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas tanda tangannya. Adikku pasti senang mendapatkannya." Berbasa-basi singkat, Naruto langsung saja melenggang pergi. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget semua orang di sana.

Termasuk Sasuke-

Laki-laki yang menatap kepergiannya tak percaya-

"….."

"…."

Oh~

Wanita itu berani juga bicara seperti itu padanya. Di depan publik seperti ini?

Tanpa sang empunya sadari, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki tiap saraf tubuhnya. Membuat sang Uchiha tertawa sesaat.

"Kakashi," memanggil Manajer kepercayaannya.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

"Cari informasi wanita itu, aku ingin mendapatkan semuanya besok pagi. Dimana dia tinggal, siapa adiknya, dan apa pekerjaannya~"

"Ba..baik," tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Bosnya, apa Sasuke gila karena di permalukan tadi?

Mendengus dan tertawa kecil-

Aish~

Sudah lama Sasuke tidak merasakan hal itu-

Siapa yang kira wanita yang tadinya ia anggap sama saja dengan semua wanita yang pernah di temuinya, ternyata bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Hh, sepertinya kedua orang tuanya akan mendapatkan mantunya sebentar lagi~

Hah~

Sang Uchiha jatuh cinta~

Bukan hanya dengan wajah wanita itu yang sedari awal menarik perhatiannya-

Tapi juga sifatnya yang sangat menantang~

* * *

 _ **Punya istri seorang anti-fans? Siapa yang tidak mau, malah Sasuke suka~**_

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Oneshot lagi Minna XDD , Mushi entah kenapa lagi demam SasuFemNaru wkwk, jadi semua cerita jadi mampirnya ke sini terus :'v Maap yak. Semoga suka ceritanya :D

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
